Solaris
|-|Iblis's First Form= |-|Iblis's Second Form= |-|Iblis's Third Form= |-|Mephiles's Base Form= |-|Mephiles's Final Form= |-|Solaris's Base Form= |-|Solaris's Final Form= Summary |-|Iblis's Summary= Iblis (イブリース Iburīsu?) also known as the Flames of Disaster, is the secondary antagonist in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). They are the raw power of the sun god Solaris and an immortal energy-based being of mass destruction. Iblis was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split them into Iblis and Mephiles the Dark. Following its birth, Iblis was sealed inside the soul of Princess Elise by the Duke of Soleanna. |-|Mephiles's Summary= Mephiles the Dark is one of the primary antagonists in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). They are the malevolent conscience, mind and will of the sun god Solaris. Mephiles was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris split them into Mephiles and Iblis. After his birth, Mephiles was sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow, but was freed ten years later during a skirmish between Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. |-|Solaris's Summary= Solaris is the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). They are the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris became unstable and was split into two halves during the Solaris Project: Mephiles the Dark (his conscious mind) and Iblis (his raw power). Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Power and Stats Key: Iblis | Mephiles | Solaris Tier: High 6-A, Likely 5-B | Unknown, at least 7-B | 2-B Name: Iblis, the Flames of Disaster | Mephiles the Dark | Solaris, the Flame of Hope Age: 210 Years Old | 10 Years (Ageless) | Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Genderless Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Verse) Classification: Fire Demon, Embodiment of Solaris' Power | Shadow Being, Mind of Solaris, Demi-God | God of Time, The Sun God Powers and Abilities: |-|Iblis= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fission Entity Physiology, Large Size (Type 1 to 2), Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lava Generation, Fire Generation, Infinite Resurrection, Apocalypse Inducement, Feral Mind, Amalgamation, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Transformation, Telekinesis, Monster Manipulation (Can create lava-based monsters similar to itself.) |-|Mephiles= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Amorphous Physiology and Fission Entity Physiology, Demigod Physiology, Psychological Intuition, Shadow Stealth, Shadow Generation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Forcefield Creation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Astral Projection, Darkness Mimicry, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Flight, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Spatial Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Body Control, Limited Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Amalgamation, Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Piercing Beam Emission, Razor Attacks, Organic Mimicry, Crystallization, Crystal Manipulation, Crystal Generation, Remote Teleportation, Crystal Mimicry, Impale, Pain Suppression |-|Solaris= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Temporal Entity and Dimensional Entity Physiology, Solar and Fission Entity Physiology, Transcendent Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Large Size (Type 1), Nigh-Omnipresence (Throughout time but not space.), Temporal Presence, Solar Manipulation, Esoteric Sun Manipulation, Levitation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Acausality (Type 3; Can only be killed if it's destroyed at every point in time.), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Generation, Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Amalgamation, History Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Solar Attacks, Absolute Attack, Subspace Travel, Light Manipulation, Space-Time Absorption, Gravitational Singularity Generation, Space-Time Slicing, Total Event Collapse, Time Destruction, Multiverse Destruction, Temporal Devouring, Spatial Devouring, Space-Time Distortion, Space-Time Attacks, Space-Time Rift, Temporal Erasure, Chrono Vision, Space-Time Mimicry, Spatial Mimicry, Destruction, Energy Beam Emission Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level, Likely Planet Level (Iblis was devastating the whole world.) | Unknown, At least City Level (Is on par with Shadow and one-shotted Sonic.) | Multiverse Level (Solaris was going to consume all existing timelines, the verse is conformed by all the dreams of all existing beings throughout all dimensions.) Speed: Unknown, Likely MFTL+ (Should be comparable to the likes of Silver.) | MFTL+ (On par with Shadow.) | Nigh-Omnipresence through time, Infinite otherwise (Solaris exists everywhere in the past, present and future.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 5 | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown, Likely City Class | Unknown Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Continent Level, Possibly Planet Level | Likely City Level | Multiverse Level, lower in his Core Stamina: Unknown | Likely Limitless Range: Planetary | Kilometers | Multiversal Intelligence: Mindless | Genius (Made a plan to manipulated the entire Sonic cast across 200 years, even the likes of Eggman and Tails got tricked.) | Genius (Mephiles represents his mind.) Weaknesses: Has a weakness. | Has another weakness. | In his final weakness. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Eyes of Solaris': For Solaris, It can creates rifts in time and space which can suck objects into oblivion (blue) or spit them out as projectiles (red). *'Wings of Light': For Solaris, It can creates a forcefield of light to protect his body. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Verse Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Demigods Category:Bosses Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Console Games Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travellers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:History Manipulators Category:Reailty Warpers Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Acausal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners